A light in all darkness
by RadRadha04
Summary: Team crafted sent their children off to avoid them getting killed like them, by squids. But what happens when they realize what happened to their real parents and want to avenge them?
1. Chapter 1

A light in all darkness

I NEED OCS BTW FORM/WHAT NEEDED AT BOTTOM!

No using SetoSorcerer as your father!

I play minecraft but my mom Ihascupquake says otherwise." BREAKFAST!"…. Oh I forget…! "COMING!" I grab breakfast and eat as fast as I can. "GUNNY!" Instead it meant yummy.

Tyler and Amy knocks on the door. "Knock knock little one.." They say. So weird but so AWESOME at the same time. Their father is Preston. Or TBNRFrags. After saying goodbye we leave and go to school. I am smart and keep my grades up, but mostly sometimes I get very low because I record and can't study. This is bad. But that's every month or so.. My mom doesn't care unless it's F's. Which its never that low. Anyways afterwards we record and play until the next morning. Which they have a test for all kids who are age 15 who their parents really are.

Wow… Hopefully my mom and dad, who I forgot to mention, are my real parents. I love them sooooooo much. My dad comes in to my room saying he loves me no matter what. But did that mean? Nah.. Is it?

I don't really know. After a few more hours I check my video I uploaded just now. OMG! 1000+ Likes and comments. I check comments. GJ! For most of them and some WILL YOU MARRY ME? Stuff. Wow….

(PS this first one will be really short compared to the others. Since its first chappie.)

Hahha. I laugh in my head. Then I see its 10 o'clock so I change my clothes and then fall in my soft bed and fall fast asleep. In my dream I see the one and only setosorcerer. He died a long time ago. Probably when I was born. I see him and a baby floating. He screams "NO!" Then whispers a spell. The baby disappears. He states then "Hopefully Tiff takes care of you. And if you find out to avenge me." I woke up in a cold sweat and in tears. I saw him die being pulled in. By squids. I felt angry and deceived. But then I felt relieve. I know he tried to save me.

I start whispering "Why. Why. Why why why!" Then I end up screaming. My 'mom' runs in. She seem to be in shock. When I settle down she says "I knew you would find out. I didn't know so soon though. Seto is your father. Do you whose father is Tyler and Amy's?" I gasp and is my eyes are wide open. They are part of this?

"Deadlox or Ty. We all lived close but have been not that close. When you guys made friends I was shocked. I realized you will all become friends. And will attack the squids. This is true. But please… Whatever you do.. Don't DIE!" She started crying. My dad runs in. Realizing what happened he comforts me and my mother. He states "Seto sent these visions off him sending them off with the team. You were last. And when he got killed they wanted you guys. The key to their deaths. We will gather the gang tomorrow. Get some sleep." He takes me and my mother to his bed and we sleep together as we know we will have a long journey tomorrow."

The end did you like it love it Hate it? REVIEW

FORM

Name/YouTube:

Subs:

Father:

Personality:

Appearance:

Crushes: Im deciding this MUHAHAHHA

Hobby: 3 only.

Skydoesminecraft: A boy OC

Truemu: A girl and a boy OC

Ssundee: Girl twin Ocs.

Mitch: Twin boy OC

Jerome: A girl Oc

THAT'S ITS NO MORE AFTER THIS!


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO GUYZ AND GALZ! IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! IM SO HAPPY I GOTZ REVIEWZ AND A OC!

Destiny ssooooo sorry I can't include your pet ;( But you can get a bat and/or pig named…

Jeffery and Dylan.

NEEDNG OCS!

Liv's POV

I knew what happened. I had a vision. And sure enough there was my friend Amy, my only friend. She was a baby. I knew it was her because of Tyler or her twin and her neon green headphones she always had. I saw another a girl named, Radha. How I knew her name I dunno. But I knew I had to find them. The next day I got up early. My 'father' was mrwoofles, or Rob. I didn't know what I was getting into so I asked him. "Find them , Just don't let dawn get you. She was brainwashed. Try not to kill her. She was your mom's best friend." He kissed me goodbye. I walked up to Amy's house. I knocked our code. "THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE! ITS CRAZY! SQUIDS HAVE MY DAD! PRESTON! "

She runs around. "If want him back follow me." I said. We then go to Radha's house. She said that is the friend she records with. When I knock on the door it opens to a girl with neon green eyes and a striped shirt with also blue jeans. She had red converse with. She had red hair, which covered her eye, and red headphones. "Amy! Tyler." She says. "And Olivia right?" She says. "Yes." We all say except her. "Come in."

She seems calm, weird. She then says "Follow me. We have a situation. Squids are attacking our parents. My mom is fine. My dad is not. We woke up he wasn't here only ink…" She states. Then there is a knock on the door.

Radha's POV

A knock on the door makes me nervous, as it could be a squid. When I open it a girl who has long black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, black shirt and has a headphones 'round her neck. "Radha?" She asks. "Yes come right in." I say. Now that we are all here we can deal with my dad gone I will just fill in her in. I fill her in and then they gasp. "Who is your dad um, Jade?" I ask.

"Um.. I have no idea…" She says. "Weird. You were suppose to have a dream last night did you?" I say on my high tech computer already. "Um.. I did. Just no dad in it!" She says and pouts. I laugh, "Don't worry I will find him. My dad is seto." I say and make a red flame in my hand. "Woah!" She says. "I know. I just learned it my mom is still crying. Ihascupquake. She um broken up. I promised her to find dad." I say sadly. Then we begin talking about ways how to defeat squids. "I have a idea. Doesn't "Budder" burn squids?" I say. "Yes it does. H-how did you know that. Its secret info." Jade says. "Um erm.. HOW DID YOU KNOW?" I yell turning it around. "Um.. Its my memory." She says. "You father could have been Skydoesminecraft, or Ty. You know." I say. "HOORAY I NARROWED DOWN THE CHOICES!'" She yells. "We have ears." I say. "Sorry!" She squeaks. "Its fine now. We need to go mining for budder. Or gold" I say.

"DON'T SAY THE G WORD!" Jade yells. "Again we have Ears and fine." I say because for some reason I have a earache when see yells. "Ok fine." Why am I be so serious. Must been my dream and it rubbed off. I say but then in dragon eye color a object floats. "W-was that me?" I ask. It falls and doesn't break even though it's a vase. Am I getting my powers now?

I know spells but regular magic by emotions I don't know. YOU DO NOW! A voice screams at me. Huh? I look around its not my friends. I feel auras now.S: Hi Im seto your dad. A voice in my head says. Where are you? S:Your head. Oh.. Are you gonna help me.S: Yes of course. Good bye for now daughter. I faint and fall. My head aches and Jade and whoever runs to me. I feel confusion and hurt. Light gets closed into darkness until I can't see light at all.

Jade's POV

"RADHA!" I yell as she falls. "Get her Mom!" I yell. Amy does, Tiffany runs in. "What happened?" She asks trying now to sound too cry like. "She fainted." I say. "Shes fine.." Tiff says after a while. "An over burst of power. Must have been talking to Seto." She says. "Huh?" I say. "Well she can talk to dead like her dad, but it seems she felts aura and other things she should usually be able to do. It probably was too overwhelming. She fainted. Don't worry." She says. "Anyone want dinner?" She asks. I look at my watch and it is 8:30 at night! "Sure do you have any extra beds? My dad got captured well my dad I thought.." I say still not believing they didn't tell me. I stare off in the distance.

Amy's POV (Thought she was a lost character Huh?)

I look around. I don't know what to do but cry. My 'dad' is gone and my friend is fainted and I just don't know! A tear escapes my eye. Olivia and Jade run towards me. "Whats wrong?" They say in together. " My dad is gone! And he is DEADLOX! How I would have loved to have him as my dad. Preston is okay But I want my real dad!" I sob out. "I know im emo sometimes but that's what my dad said to be when I was small my real dad if I wanted to be. These purple headphone are the last sign of him!" I sob and yell.

"Sis its okay, I know I feel the say way." Tyler says and I fall asleep.

THE END. This is 1000 words hope you like it I did it in a day!


End file.
